


The Last Roar

by misa_pb



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pb/pseuds/misa_pb
Summary: Title adapted from Dufresne's book.Michael and Sara are back together but their life isn't exactly a long peaceful path, challenges are what will always follow the Scofields.post season 5.
Relationships: Michael Scofield & Michael Scofield Jr., Michael Scofield Jr. & Sara Tancredi, Michael Scofield/Sara Tancredi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The Last Roar

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is inspired from real facts, and explore a sensitive subject rising in some of our societies : police violences.
> 
> Read at your own risk and keep in mind that it has no goal to diffame any individual or profession. 
> 
> Just an adaptation of live-experienced and seen reality to the world of fanfiction.
> 
> Still focussed on misa, and misa only, so if you're on the ship, you should be in :)
> 
> Have a good read.

It had been months since this was going on, pretty much as soon as they had shifted to Chicago. And that actually made a year and some more.

Chaos in the streets in the form of a social war. Sara knew that the absolute deregulation, the rise of inequalities, and the degradation of public services, starting from her conditions of work in the Hospital themseleves, were bound to trigger anger. 

If she was honest, she would have picked the protestors sides, never the "order's". Because what order where they even defending ?

Bless Mike for his patience and perserverance, she didn't even understand what they had done to schools. She would just, not understand, nor could her entire generation of parents or teachers.

And the rise of violence had been crazy. From both sides. But one was obviously more armed. 

Hands flew, eyes were shot, members were torn away from bodies. And as a doctor, she was a primary witness of it.

Sara's medics Union, in which she was actively involved, had started planning interventions sessions every week in the streets. And Sara was sent at least twice a month. She went gladly, she wanted to help, to be in the heart of action. 

They needed doctors. To evacuate the victims and bring first aid. She had seen horrors since she began, blood, pieces of flesh dangling from bodies, horrendous screams in the middle of the smoke and detonations. The first day, she had gone home and taken a shower, cold ofcourse, and clung to Michael all night, not speaking, not weeping, just holding onto him, her mind playing what she saw and heard over and over again. 

Some docs from the psychology departement said what their coleagues saw was close to war-type scenes. 

Maybe it was, Sara recalled how she dragged a victim on the pavement in the middle of dark blinding smoke, how she herself manoeuvred through the battlefield, making runs, avoiding LBD balls. It was close to being on the run with Michael, so maybe she was resisting better than her co-medics, she was called one of the bravest of her team. But that didn't help, she didn't like the idea of doing this all over again. 

Things changed when she found out she was pregnant. If Michael worried before, he was overwhelmed with worry now. And if she were to admit, she was too. One wrong move, and it was a moment that would take her baby's fragile life. 

If he respectfully let her make interventions before, maybe even taking some pride in her strong, fierce and helpful nature, he was openly against her missions now. 

Frowning as she left, hovering and telling her to be careful a hundred times a day. 

She didn't wanted to make him feel like she didn't care about his feelings, seeing his blue orbs darken with concern as he glanced at her made her heart tighten in her chest. But Sara was a doctor, this was her vocation, and there was no time and place she was more useful than here.

She promised she would stop the missions at the 5 months mark, she felt fine. Her legs and back ached more than usual afterwards, and the gaz had been horrible, making her retch and throw her guts up the few weeks she felt nauseous. Michael's eyes were always wild with worry but he said nothing, and she was so glad for his silent support as he brought water, held her hair, sometimes poked at the small of her back massaging in slow strokes.

She was 4 months and a couple of weeks pregnant now, and she knew today would be her last or second last, at least until the baby was born and a couple of months.

It all degenerated so quickly. They started tear gazing, with grenades, and the panic caused crowd movements. 

Sara coughed and tried to breath through the toxic gaz that burned the back of her throat she held onto her stomach protectively. The medic team held their positions, a backpack full of medical supplies on her shoulders. 

But when the chaos began everyone dispersed, most reaching to tend to victims.

Katie seemed to worry too, the protest seemed way more violent, even more if this was possible, than usual. She held her friend's elbow and coughed too. "Don't breath deep, short breaths, let's get you out of here." she directed as they tried to walk through the thick crowd and blindening smoke. 

Sara could manage the gaz, she was used to it as she took off her white coat and breathed through the fabric, but the police seemed to go on a nassing technique, stopping anyone from leaving and encircling the crowd. 

They gazed again, this time the tear gaz was so thick and dense, they absolutely needed air and Sara started coughing violently, her eyes burning, she wouldn't be able to find any way out, not without seriously being injured, Sara looked arround and pulled herseld behind a barricade a few meters away. 

She bent and hid behind it, it was made of bins and some basic toles. 

When she could blink harshly and open her eyes, because lower to the ground of behind the barricade the gaz was thinner, she realises she had lost Katie in the crowd and gaz. "Katie !?" she called out, hoping her friend was safe and near. 

But she hadn't got any more second to think about her when she was startled by detonations, she looked over the barricade, keeping herself out of harm, no, it wasn't a cocktail Molotov, it was a LBD shot, they had outright started shooting protestors, she watched as an ambulance man she knew, screamed in pain and fell to the concrete holding his leg. 

God. she was supposed to help, to run to him, and she tried, making a run towards him but more shots were fired, she grabbed him, holding his arm over his shoulder as she dragged him through the smoke to behind a wall.

"Gauze ! I need gauze, please!" She screamed over the detonations for her medics coleagues. 

Roger, one of them, was here with supplies, Sara had lost her own bag when she made a run through the chaos, going back for it would be too dangerous. 

"It's the femural artery, I think it's touched." Sara said clinically, cutting through the victim's pants as he screamed in pain. 

One more detonation, the smoke seemed to get thicker and darker around them. 

Her bloodied hand went to instinctively grip her belly, if they shot her midscetion, it was a guaranteed death for her baby. An LBD was made of TNT, the sound and reverbations itself would go through her womb and be enough to hurt the little life nestled inside.

And maybe for the first time since the begining of her prengnancy, Sara got a flash of what her baby could look like, newborn, tiny hands, wiggling feets, so small, and her heart twisted in her chest, she couldn't let anything happen to her baby.

Roger noticed it and glanced at her. "Scofield I got this, get the hell out of here." He ordered.

Sara blinked, "Are you sure ? he is going to need surgery." She concluded from the wound.

"Yeah, I've got him. You go." 

She nodded, thankful, and tried to walk away, there was no direction of path, she just had to flee the smoke and chaos.

Sara breathed through, trying to find a way, she looked as some of the protestors, found a small way through a narrow street. 

She couldn't stay here, the police was gaining meters as the protestors backed up by the fear of LBDs, and the barricade would take seconds to fall now. 

She followed left, but the group was met with a new cohort of police men, who charged violently, pushing many of them, including her to the concrete, she braced her fall with her elbows, as they violently matraqued her along with a couple of others. 

"I am a medic !" she screamed..but god, where was her white coat ? she had taken it off to breath through the fabric and then ?

"Please ! I am a medic." she repeated trying to grab for her badge...but it was clipsed to her backpack...god damn. 

One protestor managed to get away and pushed them, trying to come to her rescue. "She said she is a doc!" but he was dragued away by a policeman.

Sara curled upon herself, pressing her knees up to protect her baby as she held onto her midsecction, unable to protect her face with her hands in the process and receiving hit after hit. 

She yelped as one hit her straight in the cheekbone, she could feel blood in her mouth and screamed for dear life. 

"Stop!..I am pregnant." she begged, her eyes tightly shut. 

It had absolutely no effect as they kept hitting and she screamed with each hit. The pain was all she felt, all over her body and she internally howled for Michael. 

"Stop ! You bastards, she's pregnant !" She heard someone say, finally, after seconds that felt like an eternity, people were coming to her help, trying to drag her away but the police matraqued them, pushing them away and instead of stopping, hit her even harder, right to the midsection this time and Sara cried out, terrified they were going to kill her baby. 

"STOP ! PLEAASE." she screamed inhumanly, barely recognising her own voice, she sounded more animal than woman right now. "ARGH - MY BABY...STOP !" 

Utter fear, heart gripping fright, not for herself, what would a beat up and few broken bones do to her, but soul icing fear for her baby. 

Seeing her distress, the efforts of the people around doubled, one man, black she would realise later, put himself between her and the cops as a woman in a white blouse dragged her from underneath and another woman hit back to push the police away. 

Sara clung to the woman's arm.

"Are you okay?" she was asked but she could only sob, try to get a hold of herself and calm down. 

"Medic!!" The woman called out as an other unknown team of doctors gathered around her and offered her water. 

She refused, clinging to her stomach and trying to take stock, she had taken maybe two three hits on the belly. But her forearms were protecting it and the baby seemed to be okay. 

She gasped-sobed in relief at that realisation and let the street medic ebb at the wounds on her face, absolutely traumatised by what she just experienced. Barely realising what was going on arround. She was absolutely shaken. Michael..

..........

The doctors had concluded she was okay and escorted her to the nearest station. 

This was something she never understood, those who had experienced war were followed and cared for, but in this context, protestors, officers and doctors, journalists were all told to go back to their lives as if nothing had happened. 

Her hands were shaking as she pressed the doorbell.

To her horror, Mike opened the door. And he looked at her, from bottom to up, seeing the blood on her face and hands and clothes. 

"Mom?" he cried in disbelief. "Dad! Dad please hurry!" He then called out, grabbing her forearm and getting her inside. The ten year old's face was pale with shock.

"What's wrong Mi - ?" Michael stopped in his tracks. 

His own eyes widened. "Sara ?" he gasped closing the distance between them in quick strides. "oh my god, Sara.." Michael reached for her hurt cheek and she melted in a sobbing heap at his tender touch. 

"Mike go get a towel pad." He instructed as he directed and seated her on the nearest kitchen stool.

"Are you okay ? Sara are you okay ? Is the baby okay?" The last part seemed to bring her back to her senses as she stopped sobbing and nodded furiously. "Baby's okay." she said firmly and Michael's heart tore at the déjà-vu sensation.

"Oh god.. what happened ?" He asked again, more rhetorically by pained shock, she seemed too shaken to reply aand he rubbed her back in a frenzied movement of affection before Mike came back. 

Michael wet the towel with mild water from the kitchen tap and cleaned the smoke and dirt away from her skin, arms to face. 

His brain analysing each scratch and wound. "We need to take you to the hospital, maybe your cheekbone is broken." He said delicately pressing the towel against her skin, right under her eye. 

"I...no..the medics said it was just badly bruised." Sara mumbled seeing Mike's presence and trying to compose herself. 

She inhaled deep as Michael cleaned her still trembling arms. 

He hissed in worry his eyes squinting with empathy while rolling her sleeve up and revealing more bruises and lacerations on her arm and shoulder. His heart broke at the sight.

"Mom ?" Mike asked in the smallest of voice, he wasn't oblivious, Mike knew what was happening in the streets, things had already degenerated this way at his school too.

"I am okay sweet boy." She managed, which made Mike frown even more. 

"You're not, they hit you, and you're a doctor!" Mike said indignated and Michael turned to him. 

Sara's heart broke, bless the boy, there were only a few times she had seen Mike this angry. 

As much as it suprised, and at the same time didn't suprise Michael to see his son's protectiveness of his mother, he knew this couldn't possibly be healthy. 

"Mike, you shouldn't - " Michael began softly but was cut "Stop it dad, I am not a baby anymore ! How can you still be calm, look at what they've done to mom!" Mike hissed, pained anger in his voice.

Michael and Sara shared a lost look, this generation was growing up with so much hate and violence around them, so much anger filled in them, this would need a long and healing talk, later, both parents knew. 

"Mikey, don't be rude to your dad, go get some tea started for me, will you ?" Sara spoke in the softest, sweetest of tone, and Michael couldn't decided whether it's because she judged it was the best approach or because she was absolutely shocked and not herself right now. 

"What happened ?" Michael asked on a low tone again as their son obliged his mother's request. 

Sara blinked furiously, eyes watering. "What do you want to know, Michael ?" Sara asked exhaustedly, and Michael's own nerves twitched with the suggestion of the obvious by her statement. 

It was something else to have her be attacked by terrorists, or criminals, hell even extremists at the Hospital. But the police ? those supposed to protect them ? Violate doctors this way ?   
What was going on ? Michael couldn't understand anything anymore.

"I'll..I need to shower." She said simply, and detachedly stepped off the stool and made her way upstairs.

Michael sighed, holding his head and leaning against the counter as he watched little Mike's back, the boy slammed a mug a little too harshly on the counter as he reached for sugar. 

Michael decided to follow her upstairs, he wasn't leaving her alone and he needed to talk to her.

......

He closed their bedroom door for Mike not to hear their voices.

"I told you, I told you that you couldn't keep doing this. I told you it was dangerous and risky." Michael said as soon as he shut the door behind him. 

Sara let the towel she had grabbed fall to the bed. 

"What do we tell Mike now, did he really need this ?" Michael let out in anger, his own skin sweating at the realisation, what if something had happened to her ?

Sara looked down, he was blaming her for making Mike see and go through this ? fair enough.

"I never wanted this to affect him." she let out in the lowest of voice, eyes not meeting.

"Why did you even accept to go Sara ? It's literally a warzone out there." Michael cringed.

"It's my job Michael, it's in my nature to want to help." Sara shrugged, reitering words from another time.

"And what if something happened to you or the baby ? Have you seen your face ??" Michael almost yelled, outraged with fear.

"I know you care, I know you always care to the point of getting in trouble yourself, I know we wouldn't be here if you weren't the compassionate and devoted person, and doctor you are." Michael paused. 

"But is it really worth it to risk your life ? Risk our baby's life ?" He said in anguish and fear.

Hot tears poured from her eyes. "Michael...please." She whimpered, and that's when Michael focussed on her, rather than on his fear or on what could have happened and stopped pacing.

He noticed that her body was still shaking, as a sob tore through her at his words. 

His heart sank with guilt, god, this wasn't the moment to make her reproaches or ask her such things, Michael wasn't even angry at her, not at all, it was just his own scare talking. 

Michael saw her face crumple with her cries and took her in his arms without losing one more second. 

"Oh Sara..." He hugged her, closing his eyes and relief seeping through his own soul. Sara held onto him, weeping painfully. 

"I thought I was going to lose the baby Michael, they hit..they hit me so hard...they wouldn't listen." She let out against his shoulder.

Michael's heart constricted painfully making it hard for him to breath. This was Sara. Sara who had survived Kellerman, and Gretchen and who had already been beaten by guards, while pregnant too, he closed his eyes painfully at the realisation of that similarity.

His heart bled with two thoughts as he held her head and stroked her hair. 

One, that it must have felt like she was right in Miami Dade, living the most cruel of déjà-vu and Michael could only cry, she didn't deserve this, not again. 

And the second, pained and frightened him even more. If she had survived all this, if she was as strong as he knew her to be, if she had even composed herself and reassured him when he got to know guards beat her in Dade, then how and what had she actually just experienced for her to be this shaken and pour herself out to him with this much abandon ?

The strong, solid woman he knew seemed absolutely petrified from the way she held him, and he felt the urge to protect her even more than ever. 

"The baby's okay sweetheart...I'll take you for a scan first thing in the morning tomorrow, you're alright, I got you." He promised kissing the side of her head affectively, twice, before holding her against his heart again. 

"I'm sorry Michael.." She wept and Michael shut his eyes, damn. No. The Sara he knew would fight him back on whatever he said before, why was she sorry ?

"No, no, no, no. You don't need to be sorry, you know that I love whatever you do, I admire you so much. But I love you...and I am shit scared for you Sara." He admitted, rubbing her back. 

It was something else to be on the run, to have your own life turned upside down while the world carried on with its course. Now however it seemed, that they had a normal life but that the world had shifted terribly sideways. 

Her trembling arms tightened their hold on him. "I know...I am sorry." She repeated breaking his heart anew. 

Michael had shifted her to the bed and held her for a long while, whispering reassuring words, and holding her hand, it wasn't before she had calmed down and dozed off, probably due to exhaustion that he covered her with the duvet and left.

He found Mike downstairs, visibly upset. 

"She doesn't actually want the tea does she ?" He asked too clever for his age, and sighed at Michael's silence. 

"Right." He put it back on the counter.

"Maybe she could have some, later." Michael said gently.

He hadn't got the forces to anwser his son's questions. "Why are they doing this to honest citizen ? Mom has done nothing wrong. It's injustice." the boy cried out in anger. 

Michael could only take his hands and hold him. "I don't know, I don't know, son. But your mom...she's very shaken right now, can you do me a favour and not push her on this ? We'll all talk about it and I will explain whatever you want to know. Just not right now." Michael explained honesty, althought one could say he was being dishonest by hiding that he was absolutely shocked and shaken too, and that he hadn't got the mental state to anwser Mike's queries in a dignified way. 

"Okay, but I hate them dad, I hate them. I don't like to see mom hurt." Michael's eyes locked with him and he nodded in understanding. 

"Me too..I...it hurts me too to see her like this Mike." he simply said, not knowing what to feel about the 'hate' part. 

......

Michael was in his office, trying to check on some mails and get a few things done, he needed a pen and realised he'd left it in his jacket's pocket. 

He made his way to their bedroom and was glad to see Sara sound asleep, the bruises on her face broke his heart. He had to close his eyes at the sight of them. 

He fished his pen and his head whipped to her jeans, that she had discarded before getting in bed, was it her phone vibrating ?

He picked them from the floor and retrieved it, unknown number. 

Michael picked up, going out of the room and closing the door behind himself. "Hello?" 

"Dr. Sara Scofield ?" a manly voiced asked on the other side of the call. 

"Uh yes, I am her husband, who's speaking ?" 

"Oh..I am a David Smith, independant journalist, I work on covering social movements and denounce police violences." Michael frowned his eyes squinting at the word. 

"And what do you want ?" He asked a bit defensively, Sara had already been hit and hurt, he wanted no mediatic scandal. 

"I have footage from today's protest, where your wife got violently beaten by police units. I won't leak it, not if you allow me to, but I wanted first of all to send the data to you, it's yours, and it can help you with legal charges." Michael shut his eyes, his head hurted, he held his temple.

"Wait...hang on, you have a video of the police officers hiting Sara ?" Michael asked. 

"Yes, and their identification numbers are visible, what I am saying is, Mr.Scofield, is that you can take this to courts. Your wife was a medic, not only protesting is a right, but she was just doing her job." Michael took a deep breath. 

"You haven't shared it anywhere, right ?" he asked. 

"No, I haven't. If you want me to, I can share it on social medias, it can help raise public opinion's support and be good for the case." Michael shook his head in total confusion. 

"Uh..I don't know, I really don't know. I haven't thought about all this." Michael admitted. 

"I know. You must have found your wife in a bad state, I am so sorry for what happened to her." the journalist seemed to genuinely say. 

Michael sighed. "Right." he swallowed. 

"Listen, you don't have to make any decision right now. I will send it to you and you wan watch, maybe show your wife...and then think on it, take the time to decide. I will be available if you need any type of leaking." 

"Okay, we'll do this." Michael to trust, he was still a little reluctant, saying he didn't trust anyone easily would be an understatement. 

"Alright, can I have your mail ?" Michael gave his email address. 

"I am sorry yet again, and I wish your wife to be well soon Mr.Scofield." he ended politely. 

Michael cut the call and sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have picked up ? He never usually anwsered Sara's calls...

But then, he hadn't taken any decision and would surely discuss anything before doing it. Maybe later, she mentally needed rest as of now. And physically too.

He could watch thought.....right ? It felt like violating her privacy in a way, but he would need to show her and maybe...maybe he needed to see himself first, relieving the whole trauma would be hard on her.

He went to his office and put his headphones on, opening his mails he found a file attachement, a video of 3:24 minutes.

He eyed the triangle shaped play button, the cover image of the video was a blurry grey pavement, he took a breath and played it. 

Detonations filled his ears as the camera was shakily carried by the running journalist, Sara was nowhere in the frame.

It's at 40 seconds that everything went south, a cohort of policemen suddenly charged at a corner, nassing protestors and began to literally beat them on the floor. 

Michael heard Sara's somewhat shaky but composed shout before he saw her "I am a medic." the journalist, taking risks, contourned the cohort and Michael saw her, on the concrete fetus style as she was violently beaten up, her screams filling the air. Michael put a hand to his mouth, horror first filling his insides and then, tears pricking his eyes.

He heard her scream again, and sobbed, pushing his chair away from the desk, as if trying to physically get away from the sordid images.

And then he heard her beg "I am pregnant." and his insides broke, he wasn't ready to have such a violent reaction to the footage but Michael sobbed in his hand, he couldn't see Sara violented like that. He knew she'd maybe known worse but god...that didn't help. 

The worse was to come, as after some torterous seconds, Sara howled now, sounding almost inhuman and her scream tore through him, icing his insides. His head snapped back to the screen - god, she had blood all over now - and he saw the officer hit straight to her womb. "MY BABY." His heart tore anew. "PLEASE." she begged and sweat formed on his forehead.

Michael watched the screen with horror, she was dragged away by a woman, and completely shaken. The video cut there.

Michael's insides churned, her inhuman howl about the baby resonated in his ears and he bent holding his desk and dry-heaved.

Sara didn't deserve this, no one did, but his Sara...after Kellerman, and Gretchen and Miami Dad, why was it always her ?

Michael played it again, and forced himself to watch the screen all along now, he focussed more on the agent that grabbed her and mentally noted his number at the back of hid mind, what his torturous LLI made him notice more however, were each hit and kick that was thrown at Sara, the matraque hitting her jaw as she screamed out, he desperate attempts to protect their child with her arms, her legs instinctively flexing against the pain as she curled on herself, the way blood covered her and then..the screams, and then the howling, maybe of pain or utter fear when he hit her womb ? 

Michael tried to breath, this was worst than any torture he had seen and gone through in Ogygia..

He couldn't have a panick attack, not now...her screams filled his head. Her helpless pleas of "Stop" and "Please" ringing again and again. He slid from the chair to the floor, and muffled the sobs in the back of his hands. 

He didn't knew if he was composed enough when he stepped back to their bedroom to find a sleeping Sara, the flannel sheets covering her body as she lay on her side.

Michael slowly walked up to her, steady silent tears pouring down his cheeks and slipped inside the covers on his side of the bed. 

He stared, from a distance first. Taking in her peaceful expresion and steady breathing calmed him instantly. He closed his eyes and just listened to her soft breathing for a few seconds, then opened them and took in her face. She was beautiful...even with the bruises, his heart broke at the huge mark on her right cheekbone. 

He loved her so much. Michael recalled her begs for the baby and slowly, hesitantly brought his hand to her skin under the sheets. 

She was only in panties, her sweaty and bloody shirt discarded, along with her distorded cords bra. He placed his palm of the stretched skin of her small bump and closed his eyes in relief, the baby and her both were okay, he felt incredibly lucky. 

He opened his eyes, his hand making the flanel sheet slid down slightly, revealing her upper body and Michael's eyes squinted, he gasped, the air leaving his lungs in a painful breath. 

Her torso was full of bruises. A deep purple and red, angry red one sat right at the top of her stomach, below her ribcage. Michael blinked, trying to keep the fresh wave of tears away.

He traced the bruise with gentle fingers, his heart breaking. His hand traveled north, as some more bruised spanned ok the soft skin of the underneat and side of her right breast, he stroked tenderly, eyes filled with pain. 

It's when his hand brushed accross her nipple while traveling to the blue marks north of her left breast, right where her heart lay that Sara opened her eyes, with a little startle. 

Michael's pain filled eyes met her confused ones as his hand moved to the side of her face, tenderly stroking her hair and cheek. He bent kissing the bruised skin of her breast and Sara shivered, her body not indifferent to his touch. 

"Michael?" he looked at her and kissed her swollen lips.

"I love you so much." he poured emotionally, he could do anything to keep her from harm, even spend 7 more years away in hell holes, as long as she was safe.

When he came back, Michael used to curse himself and wonder with pain, how had he stayed away from the love of his life for so long ? how had he even accepted that ? why had he kept himself from their son ? 

Recently, Michael realised that if he had to do it again, go away to protect Sara and their children, he wouldn't even think twice.

"me too." Sara said in a small voice taking his hand and bringing it to her loving lips, pecking gently. "I am okay Michael." She assured seeing the unshed tears in his eyes.

Michael looked down at her body, tracing the bruises again. Sara swallowed. "They'll heal.." She promised.

He felt even guiltier, sobs wracking his body, she was so strong, even after that truumatic event, she found the force in herself to reassure him.

He fondled with her breasts, stroking the bruises skin on her most tender body parts. Sara bit her lip. "You need to stop doing that.." she whispered.

"I am sorry...does it hurt ?" he asked painfully. Sara smiled a little. "Uh no...on the contrary, it's way too pleasant." She let out and Michael locked eyes with her, knowing she was trying to distract him, his heart broke.

"Can I hold you ?" He asked broken and Sara's heart sank, why did he look so heartbroken and held such sympathy, as if she has just been diagnosed with cancer.

"ofcourse, come here." she opened her arms and Michael envelopped her in a tender and protective embrace, kissing the side of her head again and again. 

"I am okay, and baby's okay." Sara promised, once again, whispering softly in his ear as she kissed his shoulder.

Michael backed and held her hands. "I saw the video, there's a footage of when they...I, I didn't realise how violent they were Sara.." He started and Sara gasped. 

"Did Mike.. ?" She aksed, recalling such chaotic footages being repeated on news channels all day.

"No, no. It's not on TV." He assured.

Michael stroked her bruised cheek with the back of his fingers. 

"But it killed me...you were screaming and shouting and begging...how could they ?" Michael asked anger rising, oh he understood Mike's earlier reaction so much now. 

"Oh god..I didn't want you to see that. It was more of a scare than harm Michael, I am okay." Sara promised and he shook his head firmly. 

"Do not minimise this Sara, it's not okay. And look at this, they've hit your here, here, and even right here." Michael's hand ended on her bump. "They could have perfored your lungs, killed you right there like so many, or broken your ribs..and harmed our baby." 

"baby's fine." Sara reitered.

"And what kind of impact would that have on mental health ?" Michael grasped her trembling hand "you're still shaking Sara." 

"I've seen worse." She chuckled trying to reassure him and controlled her shaky voice. 

"That's not the point, you did nothing wrong, you were doing your job, you shouldn't have been treated like that. No one should." He pressed.

"The officer's identification number is visible, I want us to take this to court." He let out. 

"No, no, no, no...Michael..please. You know how this goes, they'll cover up, we're never having any justice, we're just putting ourselves and our children in more danger, there would be constant surveillance.. I don't want to do this." Michael sensed the fear radiating from her, she was breathless from fear.

"See ? See, I haven't seen you fear anything like this since my tumor or being pregnant and in prison." 

"Michael please, please... I just want to forget this, I don't want it to become a trauma that will follow us for months, shadow the arrival of our baby. I...I don't want to think about it again." she shook her head and Michael gulped.

He understood, and respected her wishes, but she sounded just like a panicked trauma victim right now. 

"But Sara - " Michael insisted.

"Please." She said in the smallest of voice and the sheet contrast with her distressed scream **PLEASE!** resonated in his ears.

He held her hand, stroking her bruised knuckles. "Okay." 

Sara allowed herself to get closer to him and press her face against his chest.

"I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to the baby." She mumbled, voice cracking, and closed her eyes.

Michael held her, stroking her bare arm, tracing random patterns. He couldn't forgive the ones who did this, even if nothing happened to either Sara or the baby. 

He kissed the side of her face. "It's not your fault, it's not your fault sweetheart. I am so sorry for what I said earlier, I was mad with worry." Michael whispered in her ear.

"It's okay." She murmured against his chest, pressing a kiss on his heart through the fabric of his shirt.

"Where's Mike ?" she asked concerned, Michael stroked her hair. 

"Downstairs.." He breathed.

Sara backed out of his embrace to meet his eyes. 

"I don't know what to tell him, he reacted so intensely.." Sara shook her head in concern.

"We need to talk to him thought." Michael said sighing.

"I know, I know. What do we say Michael ? And the shit that happens at his school ? He is way too smart, he knows things already." Michael looked down.

"I'll handle it, okay ? We just have to be honest, and tell him not to hate. Explain that not all the police is like this, and that they are acting under pressure and circumstances..." Michael felt like a hypocrite saying that, he would never forgive the man who did this to Sara. 

How could they sleep with a clean conscious at night ? He was purposely beating a pregnant woman. 

"We will, but first I need something from you ?" Sara quoted him and he smiled, stroking her hair and placing a strand behind her ear. 

"Anything." He anwsered wirh a tender peck on her lips. 

"Can you..massage my back, like you did last time ? It really was an exhausting day." Sara asks, a little shyly and Michael's heart melted, he smiled.

"This doing something to you ?" He quipped tracing her ribcage and cupping her breast, stroking her nipple tenderly. 

Sara chuckled batting his hands away as she turned, he helped her shift and turn over with her back at him. 

Michael held the small of her back, his palms encircling her expanding waist as his thumbs found her back dimples. His eyes fell on her origami tattoo, heart melting as always, he kissed the colored skin. He loved her so much.

"I love you, and baby loves you." Sara let out and he smiled.

"Trying to seduce me, Scofield ?" he teased. 

"I am pretty sure I've done that already." She quipped and he chuckled.

He began massaging the small of her back, making slow circles and she exhaled, her muscles relaxing under his touch.

"Like this ?" He asked.

"Yeah, right like this. Oh Michael thank god you're so good with your hands, or..." she closed her eyes, his touch making all her fatigue go away and soothing her aching body.

"Or what ? You'd leave me ?" He asked on a light tone.

She laughed a little, the sounds balming Michael's heart as her screams of pain and distress resonated in his ears once again.

"No...just, I'd have to pay some random spa for massages..." Sara spoke in a low tone, eyes closed as she focussed on the sensations his hands were providing. 

They tried this once, after reading one of Michael's pregnancy books, he was absolutely crazy with all that junk but she was willing, her heart full to see his excitement and the fact that this time, he would get to be therew each second.

Michael stroked applying rught pressure on the good spots.

"So this is basically labor for free ? You're exploiting me." He teased.

Sara chuckled. "No, I have you hired on contract." she pointed.

"How's that ?" Michael asked smiling.

"You know that thing you signed, when you said 'yes' three times ? That contract included 'love, cherish, care for..' and all that cheesy stuff.." Sara let out teasingly and Michael laughed. 

"So you're saying marriage is exploitation?" He asked lightly.

"Yup..it's just about who has the more power and exerces domination...in ours, it's me." she elongated the last word speaking in a high pitched tone.

He laughed. "Damn right it's you," He pinched her waist ans she turned.

"Heyy! don't be jealous." she quipped and took his hands to her lips, kissing each. 

"Now I' going to have a real shower, and then we can talk to Mike and have some dinner ?" Michael nodded sitting up.

"Sounds good to me." Michael watched her disapearing behind the bathroom door and sighed as he saw her bruises in light again.

He grabbed her phone, transfering the number to his and deleted the calls history and the transfered SMS.

He wanted to respect her wishes, wanted so badly to live in peace, but he believed in a cause too, he recalled her hesitations during Scylla tracking...

This was different, it was about justice, not only for her but for all police violences victims.

She was a doctor god damn, she had done nothing wrong. He couldn't do nothing about it.

Michael sighed...thinking before taking a decision. He could do this for her, on his side without worrying her.

He was determined :   
**hi, it's Michael Scofield, can we meet to talk ?**   
He sent to the journalist, from his own phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the time to review :)


End file.
